Andon Baratheon
"My father would've said something along the lines of, Bend the knee or We'll destroy you!" - Prince Andon Baratheon to Daemon Harlaw of the Iron Isles Early Life (283 AC - 296 AC) Andon Storm was the bastard son of Stannis Baratheon and Melisandre of Asshai. Selyse hated her daughter for all her weaknesses, but strangely adored the boy, who wasn’t even related by blood. Stannis however loathed the boy, as he was ashamed that he had produced a child outside the bond of marriage, suggesting that he was unfaithful and unloyal. However he seemed to blame Andon for this, as opposed to blaming himself or Melisandre. From a young age, Andon would shadow his father, but never dared to talk to him, living in fear that he could kill him at any moment. Melisandre, much like Selyse, loved her child with all her heart. This disappointed Stannis as she was meant to be loyal to him, however she disobeyed his orders to be rid of the baby. Debates and Directions (299 AC - 305 AC) By the time the boy had reached the age of 16, he had already mastered swordsmanship, as well as inherited his mother’s persuasive skills. Andon was a rather arrogant boy, who felt higher than other commoners, which of course he was, but he would brag about it often. This arrogance caused him to leave, after an argument started about legitimising him as a Baratheon and letting him become heir in front of Shireen. The heated argument got to out of hand, that Stannis sent his only son away, without saying goodbye to his mother or his ‘sister’. Distraught that his father would rather banish his son, then pronounce him as heir to the Stormlands, he moved to Pentos to work and collect money for himself. He finally found a blacksmith, who believed that Andon had potential when it came to him producing weapons. It also turned out that this very blacksmith, Marello Brenen, also knew the secret behind forging valyrian steel. The Pentoshi blacksmith agreed to forge him one, in trade for his work for the next five years or so. “People seem to like your work, and it’s good company, especially for an old man who has trouble reading his own name”. Andon bonded with Marello over the years that he studied under him. He learned the tricks of the trade, and also learned how to speak various languages of the Tyroshi people. As comforting as having a man in his life that actually cared for him, he began to miss his parents, even Shireen and the way she would comfort him after Stannis would scold him for doing something wrong. He missed his friends and the maester and the master of arms, he missed his horse Ahai…. He just missed home. This depression led Andon down a dangerous path in Tyrosh. He started conversing with questionable people, which inevitably led him to some trouble. He met a girl by the name of Serosha, and they would end up getting very close with each other. She would tell him to do things that he wouldn’t otherwise do if nobody else asked him to. Serosha was a beautiful girl, around the age of seventeen, of olive skin and long black locks. Blue eyes and smooth skin. After being together for two months, he decided to ask for her hand. She accepted her marriage request and they were to be married in the coming weeks. The work schedule got a lot busier then next coming days. Marello would order Andon to man the forge and deal with clients that would come in. So much so that he would barely ever get to see Serosha anymore, to the point where she would come to the shop, and be turned away due to the amount of activity going on in the store. Serosha had a different idea in mind. She asked her brothers Nakio and Vyresso to confront Andon about his recent absence, but he wasn’t at the shop. The recent strenuous activity happening caused Andon’s sickness and Marello sent him home for the day. Nakio questioned Marello as to the whereabouts of Andon, and Marello told him that he was at home. Nakio signalled to Vyresso to hit the man, he shouted at him “ȳdra daor pirtir naejot īlva, ao uēpa vala (“Don’t lie to us, you old hag”). Marello insisted that Andon was at home, and every time he spoke, he was hit. Marello again insisted that he was resting at his residence, Vyresso hit him with a vital punch to the gut. This left Marello unconscious. At that moment, Andon walked in claiming he was feeling better when he noticed Marello on the floor bleeding with Nakio and Vyresso standing over him. Andon had never met Serosha’s brothers and sisters or any of her family for that matter. He would ask her about when they would finally meet, but everytime she came up with an excuse to hold off on it. Andon grabbed his forged valyrian sword and impaled Vyresso with it. He pinned Nakio down to the ground, and hit him in the face, causing teeth to fall out of the Tyroshi’s mouth. “Who are you?! Who hired you? What did you want with Marello?” He barely gave Nakio time to speak before he started vigorously shaking his body, waiting for an answer. Nakio said that he was Serosha’s brother and she wanted to find out where Andon was, and why he hadn’t taken the time to talk with her. He thrust the Tyroshi onto the ground and ran over to Marello. His lifeless body remain on the floor, blood emanating from his face. Out of rage, Andon grabbed the sword and plunged it into Nakio’s unconscious body. He then made his way to Serosha’s house, and acted as though nothing had happened. She kissed him passionately, as to make up for his absence and told him to sit down. She gave him some ale and explained that she missed him and was with child. Andon sat emotionless, much like his Stag of a father was renowned for. After a while of silence, he smiled, “That’s funny, that is not what Nakio told me…” He bared his shoulder to reveal a large cut brooding. “This is what Nakio told me… Before I knocked him senseless, he told me that you sent him. He killed Marello! The closest thing I’ve ever had to a father, and you killed him, because of what, you got a bit lovesick?! Shame on you, you peasant broad. I really wish there was something I could do for you and that child you have rotting in your burning carcass…” “Burning?” She replied. At this moment, Andon picked up a candle and threw it at the drapes, catching flames almost immediately upon impact. “In the name of R’hllor, I judge you for your sins and we act accordingly. Fire is the way forward.” He fled the scene with the Valyrian sword, and paid a sailor for passage home.